<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Blue Eyes by sappho3010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619307">Behind Blue Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010'>sappho3010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Imagines [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam kills someone to protect you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Reader, Liam Dunbar/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Imagines [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind Blue Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You took in the tableau before you. Liam stood there, shaking, looking down at his clawed bloody hand. In it was a dead human heart. You  looked at him and then at your attacker on the ground, chest cavity torn open and eyes still paralyzed with fear.</p><p>Liam was also frozen, and it was a stark contrast to how he had been moments before, overcome with anger.  </p><p>It wasn’t the first time you’d seen him get angry; the combination of his IED and werewolf nature frightening at times. However, you’d never seen him like that — with pure rage and murder in his eyes, not even hesitating before attacking.</p><p>Now, he was only a broken shell of the fire you’d seen before.</p><p>The heart in your boyfriend’s hand dropped to the ground in a grotesque manner, flopping in its bloody wetness before coming to a place of stillness, both of your eye lines focused on it.</p><p>You then looked at your boyfriend, but he wasn’t looking at you. His gaze was somewhere far away, making the small physical distance between the two of you suddenly feel like miles. He then looked at his own hand, still tipped with claws and covered in someone else’s blood.</p><p>He killed someone. He just killed someone and he didn’t know where to go from there.</p><p>He exhaled out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Liam-,” you said, moving forward to comfort him.</p><p>He shook his head slowly, still looking at his hand at his claws retracted.</p><p>“I️ just — I️ wanted to protect you. He was going to kill you,” he said, not explaining himself to you but justifying his actions to himself so he could go on to live with himself for another moment.</p><p>You came to his side, placing a hand on each of his shoulders.</p><p>“Shhhhh, I know, baby. I️ know. It’s okay,” you reassured. He was clearly still in his own head and you just wanted to bring him back to you. You wanted to help him, to ease his pain.    </p><p>He rolled his fingers into his palm slowly, balling his hand into a loose fist.</p><p>“I️ never wanted you to see me like that, like a monster,” he explained.</p><p>You shook your head, coming around to face him. You placed your hands on both sides of his face.</p><p>“I️ don’t, okay? You’re not a monster. You saved me. You’re the reason I’m still here standing right in front of you,” you comforted, your voice soft.</p><p>Your boyfriend let out another shaky breath, eyes growing misty but no tears falling.</p><p>“I know, [Y/N]. I️ know. And I’d do anything to protect you, but I️ still…I’m still-“ he began.</p><p>“Shhhh, no, it’s okay. You did what you had to,” you consoled.</p><p>He nodded, swallowing hard.  </p><p>“I️ don’t — I️ don’t regret it. But I️ didn’t just have to kill him. When I️ saw him, saw that he was going to hurt you I️ — I don’t know. I️ just got so angry. I️ wanted him dead. No one should ever —“ he trailed off as he noticed himself losing it again.  </p><p>By now his breaths were heavy and he turned away from you as his eyes turned a glowing blue. He balled his hands into tight fists at his sides, causing them to bleed from where his claws dug into his palms.  </p><p>You’d seen his werewolf form before: seen the glowing yellow hue of the beta’s eyes. He’d revealed that part of himself to you. He trusted you.</p><p>But now those same eyes were blue. They were the eyes of a killer and there was an undeniable weight to that.  </p><p>You placed a hand on his face.</p><p>“It’s okay,” you whispered, gently guiding his head to face you.</p><p>He stood facing you once again.</p><p>“They’re different,” he stated. He couldn’t see them, but he knew. “I’m different."</p><p>You nodded in confirmation.</p><p>“They’re different,” you repeated, touching a hand to his cheek and running your thumb just below his eye. “But you’re still the boy I’m in love with.”</p><p>He held your wrist in his hand and gave you a slight smile as his eyes turned back to their human shade of blue.</p><p>“I️ love you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>